Bed Space
by nattycullen
Summary: Chuck has crossed the line! The bed line that is. How will Blair react?


**Hey guys, i'm back! With a Gossip Girl fanfic. Will post Twilight ones soonish.  
Never ever wrote a gossip girl fanfic, just read a few books + watched the TV show so I am sorry if I get the tone of the characters wrong. Anyways, enjoy =)**

**I do not own Gossip Girl, the TV show or books.**

**

* * *

**

I slid the white passkey into the hotel door that Chuck normally spent his time in. I tried to open the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up Chuck if he was sleeping. I checked my white Chanel watch, it was four thirty in the morning. A part of me thought he was asleep but another part of me thought he would be awake.

A few hours ago Serena called around midnight and I had to force myself to stop watching 'A Roman Holiday' and drag myself over to my best friend. I did it in a very un-lady like manner though, cursing Serena's name as I turned off the TV and while I walked out of my house. All class could be forgotten over missing the ending of a Roman Holiday but she needed me and like a good best friend, I was there. _Although she wouldn't have needed me if she didn't get drunk in the first place and loose her bag with $1000 in it _I thought cruelly.

We had spent the whole night searching the Upper East Side for her bag. We went to various nightclub's that Serena had been at a few hour's before. At our third nightclub Serena broke down crying over a picture of her and eric that was in her wallet. I had to take her home and comfort her. I was a _very_ good friend.

In the end, a taxi driver called Serena's housing saying she had left her bag in his taxi. Serena then remembered leaving it in the taxi but didn't want to go back for it. Somehow I still love her to death.

I took off my black Christian Louboutin suede ankle boots so the heel's wouldn't make a noise. Chuck's hotel room was dark, no light's were on at all. He was asleep. How strange. I quietly tip-toed around the hotel-room until I reached his bedroom.

I pushed the door open, trying to be as quiet as I could. I looked in, Chuck lay asleep on-top of the gold silk bed covers. He was still fully dressed in his new Dolce And Gabbana suit. I let out a sigh and walked into the bedroom.

It was silent except from his gentle breaths. I didn't want to undress him and risk waking him so I undressed myself.

When Serena had called I was dressed in my light purple satin night-dress, I had to grab anything that looked good so that I could rush out of the door quickly but also dressed respectable. Very soon into the night I regretted wearing heels.

I took of my black patent Miu Miu hair band and shook my head, letting my hair fall about. I unbuttoned the back of my crème Yve Saint Laurent ruffle top and removed it from my body, letting it drop onto the floor. I then unzipped the back of my black Dior pencil skirt that afterwards fell down onto the floor.

I stepped out off the Dior Pencil Skirt that had fallen and started to look about the room to see if I had left any nightdresses (preferably sexy) in Chuck's hotel room.

I sighed at the fact I had found none, I would have to sleep in my underwear. That would drive Chuck crazy. To bad he had a meeting the next morning. _If you snooze you loose._ Thats such a tacky expression though.

I walked over to the high-tech lightening system and pressed the button that would light up the lamp on my side of the bed at medium power.

I walked over to _my _side of the bed and got into the bed as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake Chuck. I was angry he hadn't slept _inside _the covers. I found it very hard to move the cover's due to Chuck's weight on them

I kept trying to get the cover's in a comfortable posistion. I shut my eyes in frustration, pressing them down hard. I breathed in.

"Keep classy Blair, even if no one is around...good practice." I said to myself quietly.

Chuck then rolled over (in a surprisingly graceful manner, if thats possible) onto _my _side of the bed.

"Charles!" I gasped, pushing him back onto his side of the bed.

Bed territories were the key in relationships. They must only be crossed during and after sex. The only exception is if the other half of the couple allows their partner into 'their side' and I cannot remember giving Chuck permission.

At first Chuck looked startled and tired, his eyes flickered to the clock then back to myself. I made sure the bed-sheets covered my body. Normally I wouldn't do such thing but he had crossed _the _line.

A small sleek smirk appeared on Chuck's lips, "Are you wearing any clothes?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Dorota's nightgown." I replied pulling the cover's up even more.

"Delightful." Chuck replied, moving his hand over to pull the cover away.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I snapped, reaching for his hand to move it away.

"What is the matter with you? Is this a post-Audrey Hepburn movie stage?" Chuck asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Chuck, don't you understand? You have crossed the line!" I snapped at him, pulling the cover's up even higher.

Chuck raised an eye-brow, "Blair, two night's ago you asked me to cut your beloved Black Dior dress with a pair of scissors as you were convinced it would be a 'quicker' way to remove your clothing. Now you wont even let me look to see if you are wearing any clothes. That _invisible_ line has been crossed many time's before, Blair."

Unbelievable. I crossed my arms, letting the cover's slip a little. "Chuck, I didn't mean you had crossed the line by doing _that..._you crossed the bed line!"

"Are you trying to say that Blair Waldorf takes part in the 'bed line' rules? The thing that normal couples take part in who live in three bedroom houses with their kids who go to public schools?" Chuck said _straight_ after I had spoken so there wasn't a minute of silence.

I pouted. I tried to come back with a comeback. I failed.

"Don't ever make out Blair Waldorf doesn't want me in her side of the bed." He was true. Very True. I had always thought of it as a key rule but I hadn't always followed it. I'll blame it on Serena for pissing me off. "Now, do I have permission to be on your side of the bed?"

I unfolded my arms and forced myself to smile at how I had over-reacted."Yes, Chuck Bass, you do."

"Thank you." Chuck undid the top button of his white Dolce and Gabbana shirt. He then took off his light purple tie and threw it to the floor. He got into the bed cover's with me and turned off the light. He moved over to my side. He had permission now.

Chuck started to kiss my neck. It was definitely better than air kisses from the other side.

* * *

**Yay! My first gossip girl fanfic! Hate it or love it? Review if you have the time!  
Merry Christmas!  
Gossip Girl finished 'till 2010 tonight for me in the UK!  
It's such an evil cliffhanger. Haha.**


End file.
